


Stark Romance 史塔克求爱记

by asadeseki



Category: MCU, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, Bad Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, canon divergence after the avengers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫有个秘密爱慕者！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Romance 史塔克求爱记

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_americano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stark Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358742) by [captain_americano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano). 



 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个普通人。

 

除了超级血清、拯救世界、跟其他英雄住在史塔克大楼里，他还是一个普通人。真的。

 

这就是为什么他像曾经那个住在布鲁克林的瘦小子一样，躲瘟疫似的避开情人节。

 

这甚至不是个正经的可以放假的节日，纯粹让情侣们花钱，让单身狗自怜。

 

史蒂夫就是那个自怜的单身狗。

 

也不是因为没人陪——他其实不是没人陪——只是……

 

当他还是一个 _真正的_ 普通人时，根本没人注意到他。过了几十年，突然就被无数陌生女人的情书淹没了，特别是临近情人节。

 

别误会，他很感激女士们抽出时间给 _他_ 写情书，真的受宠若惊，只是，这不是爱。他不会以这种方式遇到真爱的（无意冒犯）。

 

情人节早上六点，他醒来准备去晨练，惊讶地发现床头柜上多了一个插满红、白——居然还有蓝玫瑰的大花瓶。他从床上挪到床边，转动花瓶，找到一张卡片。

 

> _**情人节快乐，队长。** _

 

史蒂夫皱眉，把卡片放到一边。肯定是给 _他_ 的，关键是 _谁_ 送的？

 

没有多少人能进到他的楼层和他的房间，不过任何人都可以送快递过来。

 

“贾维斯，你知道这些花是谁送的吗？”他还是不太习惯对着空荡荡的房间讲话。

 

“是的，sir，”贾维斯悠悠回道。

 

“你能告诉我吗？”史蒂夫很耐心地问。

 

“不行，sir，你会慢慢发现的。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫自言自语。他站起来舒展一下筋骨，刷刷大白牙，然后换上健身服。他走过长廊，进电梯按下标着“健身房”的按钮。

 

像往常一样，健身房空无一人。这就是为啥他会这么早起，一个人呆着挺舒服的。有时候他会和娜塔莎还有巴顿在下午训练。

 

他大概训练了一小时，然后走向跑步机准备做缓和运动。

 

> _**你和我，吃芝士火锅。** _

 

史蒂夫捡起纸条，皱起眉头。芝士火锅就是奶酪和面包，霍华德·史塔克以前跟他说过。可是，谁特么是“我”？史蒂夫把纸条塞到口袋里，提醒自己待会儿记得问问其他人。或许托尼会给他看看监控录像。

 

跑完步，史蒂夫就去公共厨房，依旧是空无一人。他从桌子上拿起一条面包，底下又是一张纸条。

 

> _**你有面包，我有奶酪。** _
> 
> _**你是否愿意做我的情郎？** _

 

史蒂夫不禁笑出声，说真的，这太俗了。

 

娜塔莎和巴顿走进来的时候，他正好吃完烤面包。娜塔莎依旧面无表情，而巴顿则咧嘴笑得很开心。

 

“嘿哟，史蒂夫，”他兴高采烈地问好。

 

“早上好，”史蒂夫微笑。

 

“说起来，你情人节有什么打算？”娜塔莎在史蒂夫身边的高脚椅上坐下，巴顿倒了两杯咖啡过来。

 

“呃，”史蒂夫皱眉，“我——没有？”

 

“别说的那么肯定哦，”巴顿抖抖眉毛，递给娜塔莎一个马克杯。

 

“你们早上有见到托尼吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

“有人侵入安保系统吗？”娜塔莎翘起嘴角，克林特对着咖啡杯吃吃傻笑。

 

“你俩是不是知道什么？”史蒂夫有点怀疑。

 

“谁？我们？”克林特很自然地耸耸肩。

 

“完全没有，”娜塔莎很肯定地说，如果她不是个训练有素的间谍，史蒂夫可能就相信她了。

 

“我不确定托尼在不在楼里，他可能去找小辣椒了，”克林特说，被娜塔莎肘击，“嗷！”

 

“别捣乱，”她警告克林特，史蒂夫皱眉望着他俩，“有人让我给你这个，”她递给史蒂夫一张小卡片。

 

> _**百分之十二的你想要我。** _

 

“什么？娜塔莎，谁给你的？”史蒂夫问。

 

“我也有一张噢！”克林特大叫，递给史蒂夫一张卡片。

 

> _**你问我为什么知道？因为我们紧紧相连。** _

 

“百分之十二？我们相连？”史蒂夫把卡片放在面前，仔细端详。卡片是打印的，所以字迹无法辨认。它们很小很普通，史蒂夫完全不知道是谁送的。

 

“先是送花，然后是这些？”他喃喃道。

 

“你收到花了？”娜塔莎挑眉。

 

“噢，呃，”史蒂夫脸红。

 

“伙计！”克林特爆笑，“我简直不敢相信你收到托——”娜塔莎轻咳一声打断了他。

 

史蒂夫叹气，把卡片塞到外套里，“你们这对今天准备干嘛呢？”

 

“我们嘛，”克林特坏笑。

 

“没什么，”娜塔莎轻轻打了他一下。

 

“就安安静静地看一天电影，”克林特蔫蔫低头。

 

“托尔去找简了？”史蒂夫问。

 

“对滴，”克林特肯定道。

 

“班纳还在加拉帕戈斯岛，”娜塔莎补充。

 

“早上好，各位，”托尼悠哉悠哉走进厨房。

 

“史蒂夫有事情问你，”克林特加重语气。

 

“噢，真可爱，你想让我做你的情人？”托尼坏笑，给史蒂夫一个飞吻。

 

“不，”史蒂夫觉得脸上热热的，“那——那个没关系，我会，我会自己搞清楚的。”

 

“好吧，别把自己弄伤了，大块头，”托尼提醒他，一边给自己倒了杯咖啡，头一次没加酒精。史蒂夫很惊讶，不过很开心。最近托尼学会好好照顾自己了，而且越来越好相处。虽然还是很毒舌。

 

“哎，谢了，”史蒂夫叹气。他把盘子放到洗碗机里，转身回房，准备花一天时间补他的流行文化课。寇森出院后给了史蒂夫一张电影名单，按照分类精心挑选，讽刺的是他准备看爱情片。

 

单子上第一部是《泰坦尼克号》，标题被画了几个圈，底下还有三条线。史蒂夫记得那是个沉船的故事，不明白怎么就浪漫了，不过他还是很耿直地找到电影，按下播放。

 

他舒服地靠在沙发上，看杰克和肉丝迅速坠入爱河，完全不知道悲剧就要发生。

 

电影结束后，史蒂夫准备去吃午饭，于是一边哼着《泰坦尼克号》的主题曲一边走向电梯。

 

> _**无论远近，亦或身处何方，我觉得这首歌挺烂的，你可以试试去听** **AC/DC** **。** ***** _

史蒂夫把纸条从电梯按钮上撕下来，笑着塞到口袋里。

 

顶楼没人，于是他准备做午饭的时候打开留声机放AC/DC的歌。他拿出黑胶唱片，一张纸条掉下来。

 

> _**哇。我简直不敢相信你听我的话了。你从来不听我的话。你喜欢我的程度肯定大于百分之十二。** _

 

史蒂夫大笑——这真的很奇怪，不过还挺有趣的，而且还有点可爱，虽然他不知道是谁做的或者怎么做到的，这一点快要把他逼疯了。

 

史蒂夫把唱片放进去，落下唱针，走向厨房。

 

他决定还是吃拉面，因为他还没学会怎么正确下厨。他拿出一包面，上面又是一张纸条。

 

> _**吃一顿真正的大餐怎么样，队长？跟我一起？屋顶，晚上七点，准时。** _

 

史蒂夫突然觉得胃里一阵紧张抽搐。他还从来没约会过呢，以前跟佩吉没有时间，也没有隐私。

 

这次 _这个_ 绝对是约会了。

 

史蒂夫盯了一会儿纸条，放进口袋。

 

他不饿了，于是把唱片放好，回到自己房间，决定看电影转移注意力。

 

 

*AC/DC：澳大利亚摇滚乐队

 

 

* * *

 

 

五点整，史蒂夫忍不了了，他真的很紧张。

 

他在犹豫到底要不要赴约。

 

_到底是谁？_

 

他实在想不出来，这让他更恐慌了。如果是个疯狂的迷妹怎么办？托尼会允许吗？他可能还觉得棒呆了。

 

如果是个恶作剧怎么办？虽然他也想不出会有谁花这么多功夫恶作剧。

 

最终，他决定洗个澡，去楼顶。纯粹是好奇。

 

离七点还有几分钟，他走进电梯，按下顶楼的按钮。

 

他不知道会看见什么，毕竟之前也没去过楼顶。他走出电梯，看见空荡荡的一片场地。只有一个超大空调机，面前的地上有一张小卡片。

 

> _**你是弹片，靠近我的心脏。** _

 

“心脏附近的弹片？”他低语，空调机上贴着另外一张纸条。

 

> _**天才，富翁，慈善家，你的情人？** _

 

“托尼？”史蒂夫疑惑。

 

“惊喜！”托尼咧嘴笑着从空调机后探出头。

 

“你——你？”史蒂夫问。

 

“嗯哼，”托尼得意地抱住胳膊。

 

“你——是认真的吗？”史蒂夫呆呆地问。托尼支支吾吾，搓着后颈。

 

“嗯，我，呃，”他指指空调机后面，史蒂夫走过去看到一张铺了白布的小桌子，一支蜡烛，两份热腾腾的晚餐，和一瓶红酒。

 

“哇噢，托尼，我——哇，”史蒂夫转身看向紧张的托尼。他还从来没见过托尼紧张呢。

 

“嗯，”托尼说。

 

“你，呃……花？还有那些纸条？都是你做的？”

 

“是的，罗杰斯，”托尼不耐烦道，史蒂夫笑了，“不许嘲笑我！”

 

“对不起，”史蒂夫喷笑。

 

“别这样，”托尼哀嚎，“我还在等你打我或者亲我呢！”

 

“所以我只有这些选项，嗯？”史蒂夫依旧忍不住笑意。原来一直都是 _托尼_ ！

 

“没错，”托尼板着脸，像个生闷气的小孩。

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫耸肩，走过去抬起手。托尼退了一步，史蒂夫大笑，温柔地抚上托尼的脸颊，拉进怀里轻轻擦了一下他的嘴唇。

 

“啊——还有，”托尼拉开他，“如果你要做我情人的话，今晚必须 _光着屁股_ _*_ 到我房间。”

     

“你那蹩脚的双关语还有完没完了？”史蒂夫问，托尼皱眉想了一会儿。

 

“嗯，我说完了。”

 

“那我们接下来可以好好深入一下了，我的情人，”史蒂夫笑着再次低头吻住他。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

*托尼说的是stark naked, 意为完全裸体，同时stark也对应Tony Stark （果然很无聊的双关XD）

 

 


End file.
